Over Sized Cupid
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Kyohei Takano doesn't know what to make of him, a blessing or pest, but either way he is her family.


Title: Over Sized Cupid

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yamato Nadeshiko

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

It was a normal day in school, however they were starting their second year and new freshmen students started to add to the crowd waiting by the school gate to four certain school heart throbs and their favorite female house mate.

Like any other normal day they separated and went on to their own classes except the older blonde of the group and the only girl in their bunch went together for the same class.

Their teacher was just giving them their attendance when a loud gush of helicopter was heard and a car engine mixed to it, the blonde threw a confused look knowing who it was already while the other doesn't give much care when suddenly, " _Big sister_!" a guy taller and a bit bulkier than her claimed best friend and house mate barged in the room, everyone turned to see the child like figure transform to her original self where she grew her beautiful figure and matured look, the blonde who claims to be her best friend eyes widen when she ran off to hug the guy who spoke in English.

"Sora!" she gave him a tight hug; the guy who donned perfectly his fitting cargo pants that neatly tucks in his CAT brown boots which matches his desert brown button down shirt over his plain white shirt, eyes covered with ray-ban mirror sunglasses and a net cap on, " _Look how big you are! Wow! How are you? Are doing fine_?"

It was the first they saw her like that, " _Enough with the twenty-one questions_ " he chuckled, " _I'm fine, better actually… thank you for your words sis. It helped_ " his voice muffled from the tight hug.

"Glad to see my children happy again~" came a booming voice who spoke Japanese.

"Darling, start speaking Japanese or else your daddy will scold me that I spoil you on too much English~" she added.

"Sorry, mommy" he told and took off his shades and hat, a bright blue ocean eyes and raven black hair donned in a faded military cut showed.

"Mommy?" Kyohei questioned looking at the male and their Land lady in her best dress as usual, the raven haired girl never let go of the guy who did the same.

"Ah! Kyohei dear, meet my dear adoptive baby boy, Sora" pointing at the smiling figure.

"Sorry to interrupt ma'am but we were about to have class" said by the teacher.

"About that" the principal came with a chuckle, "Ms. Nakahara told me her son is to be enrolled for a while here while she settle his citizenship and being away, he is to go in class as well"

"I see…" replied by the teacher.

"You're staying for a while!" Sunako asked in glee.

"Yup! And hopefully after that I can go to Hokkaido for my training and assume Dad's place" with that said the older Nakahara looked worried.

"For now I want him to enjoy life as a teen, my boys back in the mansion together with your dear big sis, they will care for you okay? Now kiss Mommy buh-bye since I need to head to the embassy~" she told and the boy gave her a right hug and kisses.

After they left and Sora being lead to his own class by the Principal Sunako who went back to her seat never came back to her small figure.

Kyohei felt a little pang in his heart after that – later at break students who saw young Sora earlier squealed and mobbed his class room seeing another good looking creature in their sight adding their four heart throb, and some in Sunako's class bothered her however she dismissed them and she went to see her cousin whose delighted to see her as well.

When afternoon came and classes ended the female students wanted to get a glimpse of the new guy that would be their new apple of the eye, however he was in the company of his cousin's housmates and the school's popular lady, he offered to give them a ride home with his car.

Sunako taking her place on the front passenger seat while the others are at the back – the car wasn't fancy like his mother, but it was his own style, a lifted Toyota FJ cruiser, barricaded with a thick piping of full face road armor winch bumper with back-up light force head lights with GME antenna attached and LED light bar above his wind shield, roof mounted with bulky rack with axe and shovel mount at the side.

Arriving back two trolleys and two boxes with a long briefcase was placed, his eyes shined seeing the item and immediately he went to open it – four eyes bulged seeing the item that is being contained; a classic wood stock sniper rifle, a sniper to be exact, it has a long scope and old as it looked, the stock has it's leather Tourbon cheek rest and stock pouch, shaking his head he turned to his cousin, "Mommy got it fixed for me" he told and caressed the gun.

"It's uncle's isn't it?" she sat beside him and patted his shoulder comforting his cousin.

"Yeah, she wanted me to have it…" and he kept the item to its expensive case.

"Well, I'm cooking dinner, why don't you change, and ask the boys to help you choose the room of your desire~" he playfully said, "And ask them to help you set it up to your liking"

"I'll do just that, thanks sis" with that said she left to her room.

"Hi! My name is Yukinojoh!" the small blonde offered his hand with a smile and the other took it happily, "But you can call me Yuki."

"Yuki it is, just please call me Sora" he returned.

"My name is Takinaga, nice to meet you"

"Like wise"

"Ranmaru~" introduced by the red haired guy from the group, "Nice to meet lady Nakahara's baby boy.

The other chuckled, "Nice to meet the pretty boy of the group too" he jest back and they laughed.

"Takano Kyohei" the blonde was a little hostile but he takes it was his nature, "Oi! What's for dinner" and with that call to Sunako the boy didn't like the sound of it.

"My name is Noi~ nice to meet you" the other smiled and gave him a welcome hug.

"Nice to meet you also" he replied.

"Want us to help you?" Yuki offered.

"Much appreciated, thank you" with that said they helped him bring his things to the room beside Sunako's – Yuki brought in another brief case like bag but it was light together with a long cylinder strapped on him with a drawer like tackle box on hand, unloading everything Sora thanked Yuki for taking his precious things that his father gave him as a present when he was seven, the bunch listened to his stories about Sunako and him, she was practically an over protective sister and they never hear him say she is weak after she got that heart break, but instead they heard praises like poem of her, "She helped me after mom and I lost Papa… she told me to look for myself if I don't want to be like Papa in a way and leave Mommy too, so I did, remembering his love for fishing that brought me to an adventure, Mommy helped me as well, she told me I can go wherever I want as long as I keep contact, and I did, so I went to New Zealand since my friend told me it was a nice place and it was, then came Philippines… wait… speaking of Philippines, when's my cat arriving" with that said he reminded himself to contact his mother about his beloved therapy best friend he found in his tour around Philippines.

"So you've been to other places! What's it like to go on adventure?" Yuki interested.

"Let's see, you forget yourself at times and be something that makes you a new person, you meet people with stories, you see beautiful places, you experience lots of things, including feeding a shark" he told and they laughed.

"Although enough of me… one question… what do you think of my sister?" he asked and they smiled at him.

"She's fun and caring, to be honest scary at times but she wouldn't be the Sunako we love if she wasn't, she is her own person" replied Noi.

"In honest words, she is un-bearing at times but she cares a lot to everyone here, including Kyohei, he might deny it but we can all see he cares deeply of your sister" smiled Takinaga.

"I thought he didn't appreciate her, only her food" he told honestly.

"Trust me, those two are close and he cares so much of her" they grinned.

"I'll hold you guys on that" then he thought of something and started to talk with the others and they laughed, while they were having their little jokes and talks.

"COOL!" Yuki bolted after opening the cylinder with has a name 'Lure' Blazer double tube poles and has its own gear in it, "You really are in to this kind of things!"

"I am actually, it is something Papa and I used to bond with, he is strict yet loving, that's why I wanted to be like him in the future but after what happened it hurts me and Mama the most" he told and sighed.

He also showed them photos of his adventures over his laptop and they can see he has more gears that weren't included on what he had brought.

"Guys dinner" Kyohei went in and whistled seeing all the things now displayed and mostly cleaned placed on its supposed places.

* * *

It has been a week since Sora started to stay with them, as close as he is to his cousin he considers sister, they were inseparable and a certain blonde wasn't happy with the cousin's presence around the raven haired teen.

The three male housemates can see his anger – it was a normal Saturday where they don't have a class, and the three boys with their only girl housemate pulled their new member to their town's beach, for them to have a little outing and take the boy fishing, renting a cottage with grill and other cooking items, "C'mon, sis would cook, right sis?" persuaded by Sora and Sunako patted the pouting Kyohei.

Arriving the place was empty, except some few other people who are already there, the boys already in their trunks and shirt while Sunako persuaded by her cousin to dress up for the occasion was dressed by the two girls Noi and Ranmaru's girlfriend Tamao, wearing a black undress and her favorite sunhat which her cousin gave as a gift she was out the porch of the cottage trying to hide under the sun. Alone, he went up to her since the blasted cousin is being kept busy by Yuki at the dock with his fishing gear.

"Hey" he greeted her and she turned to him.

"Hey to you too" she replied.

"You're not gonna join you beloved baby brother?" he said in irritation.

"What is wrong with you and you have been lashing out on him? He has done nothing" she defended upset and Kyohei felt a little bad.

"My bad…" he sighed and looked away and just sat there beside her, "Listen, you givig lots of your time with him got me a little on the edge" he told.

"And what is it me being with him?" she angrily asked.

"I… ah… listen…" he sighed, "After he came along I don't get to hang out with you, and when you're alone you immediately look for him, and I get a little upset that you can look at him without spraying blood out of your nose" he told, "Here's the thing, you act different around him… and here I'm someone you know for a long time as well and still treated the same as the others" he told and Sunako looked at him.

"It's just Sor- no Sky is different, I see him as that little jolly boy who used to call me Nee-chan and cries a lot… he needs me and Auntie more than anything after uncle passed away, he was the one who had been affected greatly after uncle passed away, you… it's different, I intend to bleed more because you're different… you're really bright, brighter than the others that's why" after she confessed Kyohei looked at her shocked and blinked, she returned the look and a small blood dripped from her nose.

"Well, it's not gushing out like a dam, it's a start" he wiped it with his hand.

"And why do you care so much?" she asked.

"Well, I like you" he looked away trying to hide his blush.

"W-what? B-but I'm far from those that your type" she immediately replied all red.

"Listen, you haven't seen yourself in the mirror, you need to start looking, because in my case, those guys had been there for hours staring at you" pointing at some male population looking at her, Kyohei wouldn't deny she has some chest asset and those men are after it.

"Hold still" he added and pulled her to him to repel those men and poor Sunako's nose almost blasted blood out but she thought of different things trying not to upset Kyohei even more.

Meanwhile, "Dude…" Ranmaru pointed and everyone on his company turned their heads and saw the two all close and quiet at the porch of the cottage, they gave funny grins to each other.

"You know what enough of this, these fishes here are all hard to get, harder than Ms. Siluca trying to be taken by Theo…" he made a joke about his friend wooing a girl back in Florence. And his company laughs at him, he left his pole to Takinaga who has been helping his own lady to catch one.

Heading back to the cottage to get something, "Hey caught anything?" Sunako greeted.

"Screw it, I'm resorting to another way" with that said Kyohei just saw how frustrated he is, and shortly they both looked baffled seeing him with a spear gun and a long fins and only wearing his beard shorts, head equipped by his goggles and snorkel.

The people back at the dock looked at him amused. It wasn't long when he came back and there are fishes slinging on his spear gun, and to their surprise he caught two lobsters as well, "Lunch?" he jest and all happy again.

Heading back, "Don't worry, I'll cook throwing his cousin a playful wink and went to the grill.

* * *

Having that little beach trip they noticed that Sunako warmed up to the blonde and the other had been hanging out with him more until, "Hey?" Sora greeted the blonde.

"Hey?" replied the other.

"Listen, staying here I kind of experienced on the problems you have and noticed I know how to repel them as well" he told and the other listened, "Can you drive?" he asked and Kyohei looked confused.

"No why?"

"Well, I'll be leaving my car with you guys, sis could use a little service when she goes out buying your food" he winked, "Do you want to learn driving?"

"Hell yeah!" with that said, Sora picked up his furry white cat and placed it on his shoulder like it would usually do whenever he's out for his trips trekking or hiking, with collar vest on and it's little shemagh around its neck.

It was easy for Kyohei to learn and can maneuver it easily, and few hours later they were back and Sunako is already done preparing snacks for them, Kyohei like the usual called on to his other housemates whose with their ladies except Yuki who's busy having his own hobby taking after Sora and his fishing hobby.

Sora gave him those nice minimal kit that he keeps on condition, tweaking his small tackle box that comes with it, organizing and adding some new things he got online with Sora – the other on the other hand is organizing his own tackle box that goes with his double rod case, it has a small bag which goes his kit with it.

The boys muses how Yuki wanted to be more manly and rather be called cute all the time, and to his credit hanging out with his new best friend and his cat is working.

* * *

Being dragged to another party hosted by Mini Nakahara for her child being home again and his introduction to everyone in their line of business, Poor Sunako being dragged again from her comfort was dressed nicely in her beautiful bloody red dress; a long v-neck slit up front and backless, her skirt pooled around the floor and drags around when she walks, her partner Kyohei is finely dressed in his black tuxedo and red cravat neatly tucked under his black dress-shirt matching Sunako's theme of clothing.

Being joined by their housemates nicely dressed they became the center of attraction until Mine appeared and introduced her son who appeared with her on top of the grand staircase, dressed in an all - black dress shirt and slim double breasted black waistcoat with an ocean blue slim tie being held by his gold tie clip with the Nakahara initial on it.

With his introduction of his full name as the Nakahara heir, Kyohei was shocked to know that Sunako as the daughter of Nakahara will also be one of the future director of the Hokkaido branch as told and she was well aware of it.

While mingling with the guests, Sunako sticks with her Auntie and cousin with Kyohei protectively holding her by the waist until, "Look who's home, I heared you were hunting mermaids in New Zealand, did you find any?" to their shock it was the son of the Japanese Prime Minister Hizuri.

"No, but I bunked in with an Ell" joked Sora.

"How is Great Hunter Ainsley Nakahara? Or we call baby Sky?" teased by another blonde man in a military formals donning his medal.

"Well, if it isn't Duke of Raven Charles Richard Patrick Scott Rachester Hirose, I'm doing well, the question is how are you and your ass kissing in the front lines?" with that words the boy who they knew as easy going is a natural born businessman.

"Doing fine, by the way, have you decided yet?" the four housemates were shocked when the guy that looked the same age as Sora handed him an old yet thick brown shiny leather custom shoulder holster loaded with a silver pistol with gold safety, trigger and other carvings, and has a pearl grip on it.

"No…" he looked down and took it.

"We found that in your Pop's office" his friend told and he handed his jacket to Hizuri and worn it – turning to his mother, "How do I look?" he asked her and gave a sad smile, Mine went to him and brushed his hair back a little and styled it in an ivy league and took his reading glasses on his chest pocket and let him wear it.

Caressing his cheek, "Dashing like your Papa, he would be proud of your decision taking the company" it was a heart breaking moment yet heart warming when he gave his mother a hug and his friends can hear him sob.

With few talks until another guy came the same age as him, Sora introduced his beloved cousin to them as well, Mine bounded to them and pulled out a remote, "Your friend wanted to greet you sweety!" she cooed.

A screen appeared and a man in suit except wearing a dark green waistcoat over his white dress-shirt and gold tie, he gave a big Italian greeting when, "Hey! Its basic guy!" teased Sora and his friends laughed remembering their joke.

"That was just mean, but anyways" and he gave his congratulation and thanks announcing his engagement, and without Sora thy wouldn't be together.

"You know without him you both wouldn't be together as well" teased Ranmaru to his friends Sunako and Kyohei.

"I guess his little jealous plan worked" said Takinaga chuckling.

"Wait… he did that on purpose?!" burst Kyohei and groaned.

* * *

After the party the four boys and Sunako they were in Mine's office with Sunako's Mother and Father – Mr. Nakahara was happy to see Kyohei again and got even more delighted to know that they are finally and officially together.

The boys together with their partners went around the office to see the framed pictures over the grand piano, Mine's office table and those that are hanged to the wall, however what caught their eye is the one portrait hanging behind her classic desk chair, it was the Nakahara family photo, Sunako was just a girl back then and she looked so cute with her baby smile, her father sat on a plush red Victorian chair with Mine, Mrs. Nakahara sat beside her husband while Sunako with cute fur coat and dress sat on her father's lap, but what caught their eye is the good looking man with raven hair and ocean blue eyes that resembles the haircut of Sora, wearing his Military dress uniform standing behind Mine, a tiny boy who awfully looked so much like the man dressed in cute miniature dress uniform like the older man carrying him, matching the hat and the tie.

Although a photo framed on her table also caught their eyes, a wrangler jeep heavily modified like Sora's FJ cruiser, however the cute side is the tiny kiddy Wrangler Jeep beside it, the man on the portrait riding the bigger one and tiny Sora on his own kiddie one.

"Thank you for taking care of him" Mine came back and noticed the boys passing the framed photo of her late husband and baby boy, "I finally got his citizenship back and his relatives who wanted to take advantage of him will no longer interfere" she announced.

"That's great to hear!" said Mrs. Nakahara delighted and her husband nodded.

"Where is he by the way?" asked Kyohei still sitting beside Sunako.

"Oh, he's with the other boys at the other room discussing business matters, they went to meet the Nogizaka heir and her husband" she told when the boy in topic burst in his mother's office.

"MA!" he called all jumpy, "Rachester received a call from the others, Papa's record is found, and he isn't dead, just MIA!" with that said.

"Christopher?" she gasped.

"YES! They said he's being cooped up together with Mr. Yuu Hirose, Scott's papa remember, they were both partners!" with that said, "I'll be heading to London to see if we can track him down, I promise I will not follow Papa"

"Just promise me, okay? And please be home by Sunday we'll be out on business trip"

"Just promise no more boyfriends" he asked.

"Why would I look if your papa's back, remember I look for men that can match him, but never have I found one" with that said her son smiled and went off.

"Sky, we got another report!" a familiar voice of Hizuri called in and they went off.

"MIA" Mr. Nakahara shook his head, "Thank goodness he's back" he told.

"MIA?" Kyohei and the other boys with Noi questioned Sunako.

"Uncle is a special agent and we thought he had died on mission" she explained.

"So those guns and weird mannerism of Sora is like he's a spy in training too?" with that said by Takinaga.

"You get it" said Mine.

"But he's heart is fragile so decided not to" Mr. Nakahara added.

* * *

Another week passes life in the mansion went back to normal, however Sora wasn't there anymore, though his things were left to his room except his important things, "Hey" greeted by the blonde upon entering Sunako's bedroom and found her browsing over her laptop for her emails, "Oh…" he gave a chuckle seeing their oversized cupid send her a funny picture where he is having tea with a skeleton dressed as Scott, Hizuri and Kuran, " _Me waiting for their day off_ " It captioned and Sunako sent her own photo with her own Hiroshi, Josephine and her other mannequins.

"Hungry already, you just ate?" Sunako asked.

"No, I got this" showing her the new volume of a horror movie, "Want to binge watch the whole series?" with that said her eyes sparkled.

"wait, I'll make snacks" with that said she bolted to the kitchen – passing by the hall where their photos had been hang she smiled to where they went to the beach together and where the blonde confessed, passing by Yuki tinkering his beloved new fishing kit his new found bestfriend sent.

"New stuff?" she asked seeing he got his own drawer tackle box and un-opened lures, beside his new case a Blazer double pole tube, with a small pouch outside with new un-boxed multi-tool pliers and kits.

"Yeah, HAN" Yuki's short for Hunter Ainsley Nakahara's full name as he wanted to be a special person like the others calling him Sky in translation to his nickname, "Sent it from New Zealand, he added a camera to go with it!" he excitedly showed the Go-Pro and it's kits.

It wasn't a surprise her cousin found a bestfriend in her housemates, "SUNAKO!" shouted by her favorite housemate.

"Looks like you big baby is calling" chuckled Yuki fitting his new ball cap with his and his bestfriend's new design.

"We're watching a movie" after she replied the poor boy shivered.

~END~


End file.
